Fiesta en el Cuarto de Finn
by George187
Summary: La Dulce Princesa va a la casa de Finn y Jake para solicitar su ayuda, pero no están y para colmo Marceline se sobrepasa con sus bromas, es mi primer yuri con lemon.


**Queridos lectores, soy George187 ¿Saben que hora es? Griten conmigo ¡Hora de aventura!**  
**Les escribiré este one-shot Bubbline, aquí la Dulce Princesa entra en la casa de los valientes Finn y Jake, sin duda para pedirle ayuda, chicos, prepárense para gozar este inocente one-shot sin lemon y disfruten la historia.**  
-¡Finn! ¡Finn! Necesito tu ayuda para…-dijo la Dulce Princesa entrando en la casa del árbol, pero el estruendo se una guitarra hace que reviente un tubo de ensayo que tenia en la mano.  
-¡Oh no! ¡Guacala!  
De repente, una rockera de oscura melena y pálida como la noche aparece con un hacha convertida en Guitarra.  
-¡Si! la nota perfecta, ah hola Bonnibel.  
-¡Marceline! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!  
Marceline respondía con su atronadora Hacha, tocando sus cuerdas con pasión mientras decía.  
-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Habla más alto! ¡No te o…! ¡Guacala! ¿Qué es ese hedor?  
-Un nuevo repelente contra el Rey Helado que estaba perfeccionando.  
-¡Pues funciona de maravilla! No solo espantaría a Simón, sino también a todo Ooo.  
-Gracias a ti Marceline, ¿no estará Finn por ahí? – decía DP con el enfado contenido.  
-No, han ido a matar un dragón, patear un duende o algo así por ahí – decía Marceline.  
-Menos mal, espero que no les importe que use su ducha.  
-Tranquila, es un niño, seguro que ni le va ni le viene la idea de verte desnuda. – decía Marceline.  
-¡Marceline!  
-¿Qué? Es la verdad.  
La Dulce Princesa fue a la bañera de Finn, un bidón de petróleo viejo, la princesa, acostumbrada al lujo, no le gustaba la idea de meterse en ese lugar, dejó sus ropas en la rudimentaria lavadora de Finn, parecía de antes de la guerra de los champiñones; hundió su cuerpo en el agua del bidón y empezó a lavar su suave piel; Marceline, decidió gastarle a Chicle una "pequeña" broma.  
Después del incomodo baño, se envolvió en una toalla con rubor, pues era la toalla de Finn, fue a recoger su ropa, pero ¡no estaba! Como loca la buscaba por todas partes, hasta que supo que pasó.  
-¡MARCELINEEEE!-fue corriendo a por la vampira a la que gritó a pleno pulmón exigiéndole su ropa.  
-¿Qué ropa? Ah esa basura, deberías tener mejor gusto para la moda.  
-¡Claro que tengo gusto para la moda! ¡No como tu que se viste con harapos rotos!  
Eso enfadó a Marceline y ambas se pelearon, pero Marceline era hábil en el combate, no solo la inmovilizó, sino también le quitó la toalla.  
-Pero mírate, te ves increíble ¿ese niño no te vio así?  
-¡Devuélveme la ropa! ¡Te lo ordeno!  
-¿Ordenas? – dijo Marceline con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre, cogió una cuerda y ató a Chicle en la cama de Finn, con las piernas separadas.  
-Así estarás hasta que te portes bien.  
-¡Suéltame maldita puta! (**N/A perdón por la palabrota**) – gritaba Chicle.  
-Vaya, tendré que llamar a Finn para que te rescate de mi ¿Cómo reaccionara al verte así?-Marceline fue al teléfono y fingió que marcaba un número.- ¿Finn? Oye amigo, ¿que crees?, tengo secuestrada a Bonnibel en tu casa ¿quieres rescatarla? Puede que te lleves un premio especial.  
Los ojos de Chicle se abrieron como platos ¿Él la iba a ver así? ¿Su paladín? No, no quería, así no, como una vulgar mujerzuela; Marceline, con una sonrisa le dijo que Finn iba de camino.  
-Mmm ¿te desatara? ¿O se quedara embobado mirándote?  
-P-por favor, suéltame.

-Por favor Marceline, suéltame y déjame ropa – dijo DP tragándose el orgullo.  
-Vaaaaayaaaaa, así me gusta, que dejes de ser tan rebelde, pero… -Marceline se acercó y le tocó los pechos a DP.  
-¡¿Que haces?!  
-Te lo dije, eres candente, no me extraña que ese niño este interesado de ti, tienes una piel tan suave, tan dulce.  
**-NO, NO, NO, CHICOS, ESTAS COSAS NO HAY QUE VERLAS, ESTAS COSAS NADIE PUEDE LEERLAS, PUEDEN VER GENTE MASACRANDO, DESTRIPANDO, PATEANDO TRASEROS, PERO ESTO NO ES PARA USTEDES, ESTO ES…**  
**Marceline:-¡CALLATE IMBECIL!**  
**¡¿IMBECIL?! ¡¿YO?! ¿QUE TE HAS CREIDO VAMPIRA? ¡TE VOY A DAR UNOS BUENOS GOLPES ENTRE PECHO Y ESPALDA QUE VAS A…! ¿Finn? ¿Jake? ¿Qué hacen…? NO, ALEJENSE¡ SUELTENME!, MAICOL, MIKE, AYUDENME.**

**Maicol:-Dejen a nuestro jefe en paz.**

**Finn:-Oblíganos.-saca su espada de pasto.**

**Maicol:-Uy, que miedo, me va a cortar con una hoja de hierba.**

**Finn:-Ya verás.-le da un corte en el pecho destruyendo el núcleo de su exoesqueleto.**

**Maicol:-Rayos, la acabo de arreglar.-no podía moverse.-Sabes Finn, no me sorprende que Flama te haya remplazado con Pan de Canela.**

**Finn:-Repítelo si te atreves.**

**Maicol:-Mike ayúdame.-Jake estaba distrayendo a Mike con un apuntador láser.-Necesito otro compañero.-Finn y Jake me amarran a la silla y me obligan a seguir escribiendo, Finn saca su celular.**  
**-Listo Marceline, ya nos hemos ocupado de estos tipos ¿algo más?**  
**-Oh si Finn, el Rey Helado ha vuelto a secuestrar princesas de Ooo ¿podrías salvarlas? Gracias viejo.**  
Tras colgar, miró a la desnuda e indefensa princesa, parecía mentira que tras esas inocentes ropas escondiera un cuerpo tan escandaloso.  
-Bueno, ¿por donde iba?  
-M-Marceline no, no lo hagas.  
Marceline le puso un dedo en los labios de Chicle, haciéndola callar, luego pasó su dedo por los ojos de la princesa, limpiándoselos de lágrimas de impotencia y las saboreó.  
-Tranquila princesa, será como hacerse un dedo – dijo Marceline guiñándole un ojo.  
-¿Un dedo? – preguntó Chicle.  
Marceline abrió los ojos como platos, cogió aire y preguntó a la princesa si alguna vez se había masturbado.  
-No ¿Qué es masturbarse?  
Marceline la miró sorprendida ¿no se ha masturbado en su vida? Pero sonrió maliciosamente, se acercó a ella y puso su cara frente a la suya mientras le decía.  
-Tranquila princesa, voy a salvarte de tu virginidad.-Antes de que DP preguntase, sintió los labios de la vampira besando los suyos, notaba como la lengua de la roquera entraba dentro de su boca, si fuera consciente de ello, le daría asco, pero sentía placer ante ello, los labios se separaron y Marceline empezó a tocar los hermosos y firmes pechos de Chicle, nunca tocados… nunca saboreados.  
Mientras se los tocaba, susurró al oído de la princesa que iba a enseñarle el placer del amor, acto seguido, empezó a besar los pechos de DP, la cual, reaccionaba jadeando.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Marceline! ¿Qué me haces? ¡Para! ¡No! ¡No pares! ¡Sigue así! ¡Aaahhhh!-Marceline dejó los pechos bañados en saliva de la princesa y besó el vientre de la rosada amante, hacia su entrepierna, su puerta del placer, tenía una buena mata de pelo, cogió una navaja y empezó a afeitar la zona hasta que quedó de forma de corazón.  
Empezó a tocar la almeja cerrada de la princesa, a abrirla, vio su himen, sacó de su bolsillo un vibrador y se lo introdujo lentamente en la cerrada concha de Bonnibel.  
-¡No! ¡No Marceline! ¡Me haces daño!  
-Aguanta, princesa, es tu primera vez, te aseguro que valdrá la pena, decía Marceline mientras besaba el cuello de DP.  
Y tenia razón, al poco tiempo el dolor se convirtió en placer, Marceline le besaba el cuello y los pechos mientras seguía moviendo el vibrador en el interior de DP hasta que ella llegó a un violento orgasmo, el primer orgasmo de Bonnibel.  
Marceline retiró el vibrador manchado con la sangre virginal de la princesa y empezó a lamerlo con ganas, luego se colocó entre las piernas de la rosada prisionera y empezó a lamer su concha manchada de sangre, saboreando el néctar y la sangre de Bonnibel.  
-aaaaahhh Marceline, Marceline, ¡te amoooooooo! – dijo la princesa en medio de otro orgasmo; eso sorprendió a Marceline, nadie le había dicho eso antes y se sintió confundida, ella no debía sentir amor, el amor es una debilidad.  
Pero, dicho por los labios de DP era como si sus oídos fuesen acariciados por pétalos de rosas, no pudo evitar besarla con pasión.  
Cuando los labios se separaron, Marceline le preguntó que tal se ha sentido.  
-He sentido una sensación intensa, como eléctrica recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo, no podía pensar, solo… abrazar esa sensación abrazarte a ti, yo… yo...  
- Eso se llama orgasmo Chicle, voy a soltarte, pero me gustaría saber lo que has aprendido de ello.  
La princesa lo entendió, se incorporó y besó a la vampiresa mientras la abrazaba, sus pechos acariciaban los de Marceline que aun estaban tapados por su camiseta.  
La rosada princesa le quitó la camiseta, mostrando unos pálidos senos con pezones morados, mientras que los de la princesa eran rozados con pezones rojos.  
Mientras se besaron otra vez juntando sus desnudos pechos.  
No podían hablar, no les hacia falta, sus miradas solo hablaban de deseo, de placer y amor.  
Las manos de DP bajaban de la suave espalda tapada por la larga cabellera, acariciando su cintura, llegando hasta sus nalgas tapadas por esos horribles vaqueros.  
Le quitó con impaciencia el cinturón y los pantalones, el vello íntimo de Marceline estaba bien arreglado con forma de relámpago.  
DP le metió el dedo bruscamente, pero Marceline aulló de dolor y la detuvo.  
-Espera princesa, despacito, se hace así.  
Dirigió la mano de DP y le susurró que lo hiciera suavemente, de forma delicada y sobretodo que tuviera cuidado con sus uñas.  
La rosada amante era una excelente alumna, su dedo acarició la raja de Marceline hasta que esta empezó a humedecerse, en ese momento, mientras besaba a la no muerta, hundió sus dedos dentro de la pálida concha.  
Marceline tuvo que separar sus labios de los de Dulce para apretar sus dientes, el punto que le tocaba DP era muy sensible y un violento orgasmo le hizo arquear la espalda y cayó agotada en la cama, jadeando con fuerza.  
En ese momento la Dulce Princesa, con una maliciosa sonrisa, lamía la entrepierna de Marceline que entre jadeos miraba a DP, la cual la miraba mientras la penetraba con la lengua, una mirada rosada de gata maliciosa.  
Se acercó reptando sobre el cuerpo de Marceline que notaba el aliento, los labios y los pechos de la princesa recorriendo su vientre y sus pechos.  
Al verle la cara, parecía una de las criaturas de la Nocheosfera, aquella inocente y dulce princesa, se convirtió en la pura encarnación del deseo, un deseo que la besaba una y otra vez el cuello y sus pechos.  
La princesa la miró de forma traviesa y juntó su concha con la de Marceline y empezó a frotarse con ella mientras lamía el pulgar del pie de la vampira, la cual reaccionó chupando los dedos del pie de la princesa que tuvo a su alcance.  
La fricción de sus conchas, los lametones y las miradas, como si combatieran a ver quien era la que hacia tocar las estrellas.  
Ambas aguantaban, sus cuerpos sudaban y temblaban hasta que sus gritos anunciaron que ambas llegaron violentamente a la vez.  
Ambas jadeaban agotadas, pero DP tuvo fuerzas suficientes para abrazar a Marceline, la cual, también reaccionó abrazándola, ambas empezaban a dormirse, hasta que un grito masculino les despertó.  
-¡YA ESTAMOS EN CASA BMO! ¡NOCHE DE VIDEOJUEGOS HASTA CAERNOS DESMAYADOS!  
Ambas chicas sonrieron, sin duda era Finn, DP iba a abandonar la cama, pero Marceline la detuvo mientras le decía.  
-Esperémoslo desnudas en la cama, en una posición sugerente, aunque solo sea para verle la cara.  
La Dulce Princesa le dijo no con una sonrisa, ella prefería que siguiese siendo inocente, le preguntó donde estaba su ropa.  
Marceline le indicó un cesto y la princesa fue a recoger su ropa.  
La vampira se quedó pensando, desde luego, DP era fogosa, muy fogosa y pensar que era una mosquita muerta, fue a ponerse su ropa, pero no encontraba su camisa, la buscó por todas partes, en cuanto oía a Finn que se iba a dormir Marceline huyó del lugar.  
Mientras la Dulce Princesa, dormía en su lujoso castillo con su fetiche, la camisa de Marceline.

**-Listo, suéltenme ya.-Jake me desamarra de la silla.**

**Finn:-Eres muy obediente.**

**-Saben que no se hacer lemons, mucho menos si son yuri, espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**Jake:-Lo hiciste bien.-luego le habla a ustedes.-Dejen sus reviews y den favorite o follow, y recuerden…**

**-Oye eso lo digo yo, quien se los dijo bro.**


End file.
